


In Absentia

by peachcorl



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, M/M, abstract prose, hide is kind of in it but not really, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcorl/pseuds/peachcorl
Summary: Haise meets himself in a dream (aka the cliche haise meets ken in his head)





	In Absentia

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my computer for like 3 years so im just gonna post it. its more experimental than what i usually do so whatev, hope you enjoy

It always started the same way.   
A room. 

A chair. 

Him.  
The darkness surrounded him. He could feel it breathing down his neck. A predator. 

Himself. 

Numbers.   
Counting down in a frenzy, the cool metal around his hands.

Stop  
.  
.  
.

Breathe. Look around. Nothing. Nothing but him. He was always the same. No change. Standing. Watching. Haise could feel the air around him drop. It always did. No change. Squeezing his eyes shut, he looked ahead. He could feel the ice cold hands travel down his back, holding him. Hot breath hit his neck. He was there. Waiting. Always.

“Haise...” His voice was far off but close. Behind. Always behind. A cold hand was now on his neck. Holding tightly. Eyes opening slowly. Haise felt the hair on his neck stand. Something was different. Change. Stop. Breathe.

“Ha..ise...” Sadness. Pain. All in one. Darkness. He couldn’t see. Light. Too much. Freezing, Haise tried to speak. No words.

“Let me in...” He spoke. Soft. Tired. Change. Stop. Breathe. They were no longer in the checkered room. Flowers. A field. Why?

“What do you want?” Haise spoke, his mouth felt heavy, slow. Iron. Blood. Too much.

“Please...Protect...them.” Words spoken behind him. Carefully. Quietly. Something wet ran down his cheek. Lifting a hand to investigate. Haise only stared at the red. Tears. Blood. He was crying now. Was He crying too? Haise turned slowly. His legs felt heavy. The flowers were red. Dripping. Change. Stop. Breathe.

White. Sadness. He looked young. A child. Terror. Pain. No more. Mother Mother. I’m s o fu cked up.

“Please...just accept me.” Red tears, ran down his youthful face. Haise’s eyes widened at the sudden sharp pain in his front. Looking down, a large chunk of his torso was gone. Red. Taken. Mother. He lp me.

“Why?” His voice was weak. Yet still heard. Mismatched eyes widened. More tears. Wet. Pain. 

“It hurts. I just...just want to protect them.” The tears were coming down faster for both parties now. Cold hands found their way to Haise’s wet face. Desperate.

“Please... make it go away. I don’t want to hurt anymore.” Haise pushed him away with a sudden force as he clutched his face. It hurts. Pain. Mo ther.. please, Mother. No more. 

There was more blood than tears now. His left eye was nothing but a gaping hole. Then there was nothing. The pain was gone. He was whole. Yet the tears wouldn’t stop. 

“Ken.” A warm hand settled on his shoulder. A smile like the sun. The space around them warmed. Haise was struck with a strong feeling of familiarity. 

“Hey there ‘Neki. It’s been a while, don’t ‘ya think?” Warmth. Home. Please help me...home. 

“Wha...” Haise was stuck. He couldn’t move. The pain was gone, but the ache was still there. The tears still fell, but for a different reason.

“Don’t stress Ken. It’s alright.” The warm hands brushed away the streaming tears. He could feel their feather like touches. He needed it. He wanted more. Haise had no idea when he and he became the same but he couldn’t dwell on it. Not when the sun was in front of him. Bathing him in its warmth.

“It’s okay, Ken. Let’s go home.” And with that the sun got up and offered a hand. His eyes not once, even for a second losing their warmth. And Haise did not hesitate to grab the offered hand. A smile making home on his face. Warmth spread throughout his body, like a current.

“It’s good to see you-”

“Hide”


End file.
